Peter's PikaTransformation
by RaichuFloette
Summary: Peter's world is turned upside-down when he is suddenly turned into a certain yellow rodent he didn't even know existed...I am now going to continue this story, even though it was formerly supposed to be a oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

_**THE TRANSFORMATION**_

Peter fell to the floor, grabbing his stomach in pain. Was it just cramps?

"Am I pregnant?" he muttered, half-jokingly, half-seriously. "Hah…who am I kidding….only girls get that…."

And he was right. It wasn't pregnancy that was causing the pain.

Patches of yellow fur started to grow on his leg, expanding and expanding till he had no more skin. At least, he did have skin, but underneath all that fur.

He felt his head throb with agony. He clutched it, howling to the sky. He suddenly felt two knots underneath his hands. He took off his hands, shakily, and realized ears were starting to sprout from his head.

Shrieking from the pain, he fell to the floor once again.

He started to shrink until he was the size of an overgrown mouse or cat. Two red pouches appeared on his cheeks. His ears were now fully grown. Black fur covered the tips of them.

His nose deflated, until it was the size of a pinprick. He looked down at his still-human hands; they were fattening and starting to grow animal-like. His fingers disappeared altogether, stubby little bumps appearing instead. Two brown stripes developed on his back, giving him the appearance of a weird tabby mouse.

His eyes grew smaller and smaller, until they were two black button-shaped oculars.

Finally, his baggy pants ripped, a tail forming there. It was lightning-shaped, with brown fur at the bottom of it.

His mine started to go wild. Instincts took over immediately.

Eat. Drink. Survive.

He sprinted off, searching for food that could sustain him for the time being.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER2**_

"So let me get this straight…you were once a human, and you want us wild Pokémon to join you on a journey to get ourselves killed?" a bird-type Pokémon clarified.

"Yeah," Peter said.

"He's out of his mind," whispered a canine Pokémon next to the bird one.

"Riolu, honestly." The bird-type sighed.

"Pidgeot, you aren't _agreeing _with him, are you?" quizzed a startled-looking fire-fox Pokémon.

"So what if I am?" Pidgeot huffed.

"Chip won't be pleased," Riolu said.

"Neither will Bandit," added the fox. Peter was certain they were just trying to get rid of him.

"Scarlet…" Pidgeot snapped exasperatedly. "I'm terribly sorry about them."

"Hey!" Riolu yelped.

"Bandit and Chip won't mind you coming with us," continued the bird-type, ignoring her pleading friends. "So follow me." She whisked around and took to the sky.

"You're lucky Hawkeye wasn't here," Scarlet told Peter disdainfully as he followed. "He would've ripped you to pieces. Fortunately for you, Pidgeot can be a big letdown sometimes."

"I'm Fresco, since I suppose I have to introduce myself," acquainted Fresco. "This is my friend, Scarlet….she can be really hotheaded sometimes."

Counteracting the Riolu's statement, Scarlet didn't say anything.

"And Pidgeot…her name is Zena."

Zena glanced back. "I'm the only nice one," she called.

While Fresco simply sniffed in disagreement, Scarlet rolled her eyes.

"Marnie and Muffin will tear you apart," Scarlet told the once-human Pokémon.

"Who names a tough person Muffin?"

Fresco, Scarlet, and even Zena exchanged horrified looks.

"H-He's keeping guard!" whispered Scarlet, dropping her voice to a gruff growl. "Watch what you say, or he'll make you…" Her voice trembled. "…put soap in your mouth!"

_How bad can that be?_

"And makes you do a head stand while doing it," Fresco put in.

_Okay, never mind…_

"Skitz!" yelled Zena.

Skitz, a Raichu, scampered over to them. "Hi!"

He seemed much more friendly than stuck-up Scarlet and Fresco.

"Intruder!" squeaked a nervous-looking Pachirisu.

"No, Skipper," interjected Zena. "Peter's with us."

Giving her an apologetic look, Skipper scuttled off.

"Domino, tell Almond to meet us here," Zena said to a Glalie.

The Glalie, A.K.A Domino, nodded briskly and floated off.

A few seconds later, a Sandslash ambled up to the group, his eyes closed from age.

"Hello," he rasped. "Peter, now is it?"

Peter nodded.

"I see. I am the leader….Almond. Toffee, I'm thirsty, get me some water."

Looking mad, a Chingling bounced off.

"Who's that?" a curious Rotom asked.

"Flynt, hush." Almond stared directly at the Rotom without opening his eyes.

Flynt backed off nervously.

"He's in t-r-o-u-b-l-e!" muttered a Purrloin. "Maybe he'll get soap in the mouth!"

"Velvet, shush your mouth…" Zena sighed.

Something told Peter this group wasn't exactly normal.

First, he was turned into a Pikachu. Then he gets caught up with a grouchy Riolu, an overexcited Pidgeot, and an unmannerly Vulpix that seemed to have one tail too many.

Now he was faced with an overly curious Rotom, a mysteriously wise Sandslash, a talkative Purrloin, a friendly Raichu, a servant Chingling, a Pachirisu that skittered around a lot, a depressed, emo-looking Glalie, and a tough guy apparently called 'Muffin'. How could this day get any weirder?

And it did. Muffin turned out to be a huge Simisear.

"Oh for Arceus' sake!" Peter mumbled.

Even Almond made way for the fire-monkey.

A Woobat flew over and said something probably not very bright, and it got flamed…..

And died.

"Oh my Arceus!" squealed a wide-eyed Drilbur.

"Karpo…." a Delphox next to it warned, but it was too late.

Karpo was flamed.

However, he was whisked off and wasn't dead.

"Told ya…" Delphox sighed.

"Winona, not the time," hissed Zena.

Peter tried to list off the names.

Grouchy Fresco.

Overexcited Zena.

Unmannerly Scarlet.

Curious Flynt.

Friendly Skitz. (probably the only normal one)

Oversized Muffin with a weird name.

Talkative Velvet.

Now-dead Woobat.

Bossy Winona.

Wise Almond.

Embarrassing Skipper.

Loudmouth Karpo.

And himself, the half-human half-Pokémon Pikachu that had no idea what the heck was going on.

Fresco was constantly ill-tempered, his eyes downcast and gloomy. He was a normal Riolu, nothing special.

Zena was more social, but very loud. She was quite bigger than most Pidgeot.

Scarlet was an undersized, scrawny red Vulpix with a bright pelt, long fur, and one too many tails.

Flynt was a normal Rotom with wild eyes.

Karpo was now flamed.

_How weird can this day get…_


End file.
